Snow White Queen
by SpeedyShadows
Summary: How can someone you've never met love you? Or, maybe you did meet them and you don't remember them. Or is it just obsession? Amy never knew the answer. She couldn't figure it out, but she would — and it'd probably kill her. But hey, if she died, he had warned her, didn't he?


Hello, ChaosHedgie here! I decided to change up this story and rewrote the first two chapters. Well, I haven't written the second one yet, but I will! I'll also try to update this version faster. I just ran out of ideas for the third chapter of the When Vision Isn't Enough (original title of this story) so I decided to do this. As you can probably guess, the title comes from the Evanescence song. I recommend you listen to the song; it'll make this story easier to understand. I also recommend you listen to all their other songs, if you haven't.

Amy Lee has such a beautiful voice...

Oh gosh, I'm getting off topic. Anyways, enjoy! PS, I love commas and the word "and", so expect to see a lot of those, lol. PSS, I suck at introducing the characters so just bear with me.

Ages:

Sonic: 20

Rouge: 19

Knuckles: 21

Sally: 19

Amy: 18

Tails: 16

Cream: 14

Shadow: 20 (I'm making him this age physically. He's really, like, 50 something.)

Mysterious Stalker: 20 (Coincidence? I'll leave you all to guess, but you may be wrong! Or right. Hehe, I'm so evil. :P)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Sonic and others belong to SEGA. Sally belongs to Archie, I think. ^^'

* * *

Snow White Queen  
Chapter 1: Don't Scream Anymore, My Love

Amy Rose was never one to be quiet, so her silence baffled every one of her friends to no end.

The usually perky, bubblegum pink hedgehog held her tongue as her friends babbled with one another whilst munching on snacks from the large, bronze-colored basket on the red and white checkered blanket. Two specific friends sat against a tree, giggling, chatting, and sharing a few pecks with one another. Some had a feeling that was why she was so quiet while others — however — still had doubts. One was a blue hedgehog with emerald-green eyes — and Amy's first love — Sonic. He wore a white muscle shirt with dark blue jeans and red and white sneakers with a gold buckle on each side. The other was a brown chipmunk with sky blue eyes, Sonics' girlfriend, Sally Acorn. She wore a black mini-skirt and a white halter top and white boots that reached just above her ankle. Everyone knew that Amy was hurting, but didn't think she would really take it as hard as she was.

"Aw man, poor Amy," a red echidna with purple irises commented, looking over at the sakura hedgehog. He wore a white black muscle shirt with blue jeans and black converse. He felt sympathy for her, knowing how long she had loved the blue hedgehog.

"I know right? Sonic is so dense," a white bat with aqua-blue eyes mused, repeating the echidna's actions. She wore a purple tank top with black skintight jeans and purple boots that reached the middle of her shin. "We should go and talk to her Knuckles. I know how Amy thinks and she's probably imagining herself bashing Sally's head in."

A two-tailed white fox with sky-blue eyes rose to his feet and smiled at the two. He wore a plain white tee with black jeans and red and white shoes. He grabbed a bite-sized chocolate-chip cookie out of the basket before plopping it into his mouth. Once he finished, he began to talk. "Don't worry guys, I'll talk to her. She's like my sister and I hate seeing her so upset."

A smile crept upon a cream-colored rabbit's face as her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with joy. She wore a brown mini-skirt with a dark orange, one-shoulder top and brown flats. A blush came across Tails' face once seeing her reaction. "Oh thank you Tails! At lest we know now she'll be perfectly fine, right Rouge?"

"Sure Cream," Rouge agreed, shooting her a wink. Knuckles gave the fox a thumbs-up before he began to make his way over to the distraught hedgehog.

Red and white sneakers traveled through the grass, crunching leaves in their way as their owner proceeded in the direction of the Amy. Her ears noticeably perked up as the sound of crunching leaves rang in her ears. She lifted her head, only catching view of identifiable red and white sneakers. He sat next to her, not once bothering interrupting the silence she had been sitting in for about an hour now. It seemed as if he was waiting for her to talk. The silence lasted for a few minutes before her friend decided to break its long lasting streak, seeing as she wasn't going to break.

"Amy." Tails' sky-blue irises gazed into her jade-green ones as the hedgehog picked up her head. A worried look came upon the honey-colored fox's face as he finally got a glance of Amy's. "Are you ok?"

Amy looked at the ground once again before looking back up at the worried eyes of her friend. A small smile came across her face before she let out a dry giggle in effort of convincing her friend she was perfectly fine, when she felt the total opposite. It seemed to work as it resulted with a smile dancing its way onto the fox's face. She ruffled the fur on her friend's head playfully as he immediately protested.

"I'm fine Tails. Just didn't get a lot of sleep last night so I'm just tired," Amy cooed, a large smile earning it's way on her face at the sight of the small kitsune squirming under her touch. He glared up at her playfully, sticking his tongue out teasingly. She gasped in pseudo surprise before returning his glare. The two continued to glare until a snicker came from Tails. Before they knew it, the two were laying on their backs, laughing up a storm that made its way over to their group of friends. The trio smiled, knowing the fox had cheered her up. Once calming down, Amy rose to her feet — dusting off her velvet red mini-shorts with a pure-white singlet and making sure there was no dirt in her red and white striped ballet flats — before holding a hand out to assist her friend. Tails obliged, reached for her hand and pulling himself up. Just before he before could make a move or say a word, she wrapped her arms around the young fox's small frame: embracing him in a hug.

"Thanks for making me feel better Tails," she whispered into his ear. A grin stretched across Tails' face before he pulled away — suddenly remembering something. He gripped her hand and dragged her towards the picnic basket in an abrupt motion.

"Yeah, yeah — I love you too, now let's go! I didn't get to taste some of your delicious homemade chocolate-chip cookies yet!" He exclaimed happily before he towered over the basket, licking his lips in delight. Amy's laugh echoed through the field.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"What do you think Amy?"

Amy's head snapped away from the direction of the couch in surprise, catching the attention of everyone one of her friends. After the picnic, everyone — like planned — headed over to sleepover at Tails' Workshop with their belongings. Rouge had begun going on about pointless things, so she had dazed out. Now Rouge expected an answer out of her when she didn't even know what she had been rambling about. A lump formed in her throat at the sight of everyone's eyes on her. Sweat began to form as she tumbled over the words attempting to come out her mouth.

"Um — uh," was all that she could pronounce at her temporary disability of her voice. Eventually, she found her voice and replied, but it came out rushed. "W-what was t-the q-question?"

She caught sight of Tails frowning, knowing she was back in her mood again. Rouge her rolled her eyes and pinched her forehead in frustration. Her aqua-blue eyes narrowed in anger before tracing everyone in the room. A deep breath of air inserted her mouth before rushing out.

"I _said_, how do you feel about the peace in Mobius now. You know, with Eggman gone and all," she repeated and this time putting emphasize on every word, making sure everyone heard her clearly. It seemed like she had totally ignored —or didn't really mind — Amy's little barely noticed incident. "Gosh, is _anyone_ listening to me at _all_?"

"I-I heard you Rouge — and I think it's great," Knuckles butted in. "I mean, we can finally go out and have fun without any interruption. I can actually leave the Master Emerald alone for a while and expect it to be there when I get back." A smile came on Rouge's face: it satisfied her knowing at least one person was listening. She sent a wink in the echidna's direction, which he returned with a blush.

"Well, I guess so. I'm kind of starting to miss ol' Robotnik's attacks. They really made my day and was an adventure for all of us," Tails commented. Soon, the rest of the small group was spilling out how they felt about the round-shaped man's attempts to rule their planet — and sometimes universe. Somehow, everyone had ignored the fact Amy still hadn't said anything they wanted to hear.

Her eyes drifted off the only two people that hadn't been totally ignoring everyone, but giggling and planting kisses on one another. Her heart burned at each kiss, each giggle, and each hug they exchanged. They looked at each other like a true couple would: like they absolutely loved each other.

Like nobody ever would to her.

That thought brought tears to Amy's eyes. She knew she would never find anyone to love her. She had been alone most of her life and she knew that that's how it would stay for the rest of her life. She would no one to love her, kiss her forehead whenever she was upset, hug her and tell her they loved her whenever they got the chance. She would just watch her friends get married, have kids, and move on while she was still stuck in the past. Her heart throbbed once more as she watched the happy couple exchange a kiss. Sally giggled once more as Sonic whispered something in her ear, a grin stretching out on his face after.

You know, it was funny. Amy had been with Sonic through thick and thin ever since he had become her savior after saving her on Little Planet, showing her love for him every chance she got. Sometimes, it may have been a little —maybe a lot — too much, but it was her love nonetheless. Like everyone she had met in her childhood, he pushed her away; this "Sally" comes back from wherever the heck she was, and he falls for her the second he sees her. Why was fate so cruel to her? She would never find anyone, ever. She would just be lonely the rest of her life.

Now, Amy Rose was always a positive person, but when it came to love, all she could do was doubt.

Once she felt the tears coming, she rose and made her way to the stairs. Her legs were hurting and she felt like sitting back down but she ignored it, not wanting to embarrass herself even more. She trudged up the stairs. For some reason, if felt as if she were climbing a mountain. Once reaching her destination, she felt relieved that she had finally made it. She was probably just out of shaped. She hadn't done any exercising since Eggman stopped attacking. She stepped into the room, making sure to shut the door behind her. She walked slowly over to the bed, listening to the floor moan and creek, and collapsed onto it, letting out the tears she had been holding in. She sobbed and sobbed, not caring if the others heard her. Her main focus was letting out her sadness, anger, and everything she had bottled up out. Her breathes were uneven and rush as she went into hyperventilation. She tried to calm herself by taking deep breathes, sobbing all the while. After what felt like hours, Amy began to calm down. She observed the room, taking in every little thing about it; the small dresser, the long, body-sized mirror on the opposite side of the room from it, the big window beside the dresser, the small cracks in the ceiling, the large spot of discolored paint that was used to repaint the wall after an Eggman kidnapping of her.

Standing up, Amy got up from the bed and walked to the mirror. She tried her best to tiptoe, remembering the floor was very weak and that she didn't want to worry anyone with rapid footsteps. She glared at her face: the dry tear stains the redness of her eyes and puffed up cheeks, and her untamed quills. She bit her lip before combing her hand through her long, pink quills and hoped that they'd cooperate in her attempt to fix them up a bit. She wiped away any residue tears that were in her eyes before taking a deep breath, then letting it out. She repeated this before noticing a small envelope wedged between the mirror's frame and the mirror itself. The face of it read "To: Amy Rose, enjoy..." in red ink, but that shiver that went down her spine told her the opposite. She jiggled the envelope a bit, and then removed it from the frame.

Was this from Tails? If so, why did he have it? Wasn't it addressed to her? All these questions were racing through Amy's mind as she opened it. Maybe, maybe it was a gift? Wait, no. She knew everyone of her friend's handwriting and none of them wrote the way whoever had written this did. She suddenly felt a wave of nausea come over her and needed to sit. She stumbled over to the bed before plopping down on it. She hadn't noticed how soft and comfy the bed was until just now. Her sadness had probably made her shut out everything around her.

Tears welled up in Amy's eyes as she remembered why she was upset. She furiously blinked them away: she had shed enough tears today. Concentrating her attention back of the envelope, she began to open in, also noticing whoever wrote it had just shoved the flap on the inside instead of sticking it shut. She gently pulled the flap out, not wanting to rip it whether it was Tails' or not. Another piece of paper was in it, folded in two. Sighing in frustration, she then took out the loose-leaf — still careful not to rip it. Her heart picked up as she got ready to read whatever was in the envelope and on this paper. She finally opened the paper — and her eyes that she didn't know she closed — before her heart stopped in her chest.

**I can see you.**

Before Amy could react, a hand was placed over her mouth and she let out a blood-curdling shriek.


End file.
